disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Layla Williams
Layla Williams is the deuteragonist of Sky High. She is Will Stronghold's best friend, and later becomes his girlfriend. Layla is able to control any plant life around her, but only uses her powers when really necessary. She is said to have a mother who can communicate with animals. Personality Layla is depicted as a sweet, kind and righteous person who loves nature and mankind. She likes to think of people as a unit and dislikes other opinions on the matter. She values her relationship with Will and their other friends, Magenta, Ethan, and Zach, and later Warren Peace. Despite having the power to control plants, she prefers to use her powers in needing situations. She is also a shy person, having never confessed to Will about her romantic feelings for him until Warren told him in her place. Powers Chlorokinesis: Layla's super-power is the ability to manipulate plants and nature. She first demonstrates them when she revives three different plants at Will's house. Because she only uses her powers when she absolutely has too, she is placed in the Sidekick Class, because of her argument with the coach, who is also the judge that decides the freshmen's statuses. She never used her powers at school, which serves as her surprise when she battles Penny. *'Accelerated Plant Growth:' By manipulating plants, Layla can accelerate the plants growth rate. *'Plant Communication:' Layla also display to communicate with plants. ''Sky High'' Layla first appears at the Stronghold's house to wait for the bus to Sky High with Will. After a heated discussion with Coach Boomer, she is placed in the class of Sidekicks without ever demonstrating her powers in front of her class. After Will tapped into his power of super-strength and transferred to Hero Class, he begins to hang out more often with Gwen Grayson, which makes Layla jealous. When Will forgets his meeting with Layla, she runs into Warren who works at the Paper Lantern and they begin to form a friendship. He encourages her to tell Will her feelings, but before she could, he tells her that he already has Gwen as his date to homecoming dance. Determined to make him jealous, she asks Warren to the dance; he agrees to pain Will, but refuses to rent a tux. She crashes a party at Will's house, where Gwen tells her that he knows about her feelings and feels like she is an embarrassment to his popularity, when the truth is he values her above all else. Gwen's words hurt her to the point that she never wants to speak with Will again. At homecoming, Gwen reveals herself as Royal Pain and uses the Pacifier to turn everyone into babies. Layla, Warren, Ethan, Magenta and Zach manage to escape through a ventilation. Will apologizes to them all about his behavior and kisses her before they were interrupted by Penny, Lash and Speed. While Will goes off to fight Gwen, Layla leads Penny and her clones into the cafeteria, where she binds them with plants after one of them punches her in the face, angering her. Penny tells her about Gwen's plan to de-activate the school's anti-gravitational device, which will make the platform fall off the sky. She immediately gathers Zach, Magenta, Warren and Ethan to make a plan. After they decide that Magenta is their best strategy, Layla and Warren make it to Will to help him. She is present when Will discovers his power to fly. After the school was saved, everyone reverted to normal ages and Gwen's team got arrested, Layla is seen kissing Will while floating outside the homecoming party. She officially becomes his girlfriend. Film Portrayal Layla was portrayed by Danielle Panabaker. Trivia *Layla stated that her mother can speak to animals. Josie asked Layla if she would like some eggs or bacon and Layla replied, "No thank you. You know how my mother can speak to animals? Turns out, they don't like being eaten." *Layla's powers come from the fact she likes nature and her mother has the ability to communicate with animals. Gallery Layla.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Sky High characters Category:Characters Category:American characters